The Party
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Mario and Luigi head over to the princess's party to have some fun, but when the princess can't be found, Mario and Luigi go on a search for her. Warning: boy x boy love, don't like don't read. Mario x Luigi. First yaoi fic, advice is appreciated. If I see any flames, then I'm going to extinguish them. So don't flame please. Be courteous and respectful please. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright its time to take everyone out of their comfort zones, it's time for MxL action. Warning: This is yaoi, so if you're reading this halfway through and are like "ewww gross!" then my defense would be "I warned ya" :P Enjoy! and R&R**

Chapter 1

"Mario! Hurry up or were going to be late to the Princess's party!" Luigi shouted upstairs to Mario who sat on his comfy bed inside the comforting atmosphere of his room.

Mario slipped on his socks with ease and replied, "Alright! I'll be down in a sec! Sheesh...that Luigi doesn't know when to shut up.." Mario hopped off his bed and ran to the closet, nearly tearing off the doorknob in the process. Once he took care of the evil doorknob in his path, Mario slipped on his red shirt and blue overalls with incredible speed. His feet glided across the floor, and his hand grasped the door that lead to the outer compartments of the Mario Brothers household. Mario opened it and ran towards the stairs. Without a second to lose Mario jumped across the whole flight of stairs leading to the front door. Luigi just stood there in awe, wondering how Mario got dressed so quickly under pressure.

Luigi snapped out of it and said, "Mario, don't forget your boots!"

"Why would you remind me of something that I already have on?" Mario remarked.

Luigi's eyes slowly found themselves looking at Mario's boots. "But...how did you?-"

Mario cut Luigi off and went straight to the point, "No time for questions weegee, we gotta go!" With that, the Mario Bros. were off to the castle. Front door locked and their karts ready for a spin, both the bros ran across the short, stubbled grass that lay on their lawn. The engines purred as both of them turned the keys, igniting the engines. Mario drove out first, with Luigi trailing behind. Mario kept turning his head left and right, spotting different colored toads on the sides of the road. Some toads actually waved at the bros, which resulted in them happily waving back. In mere minutes, Mario made a hard right into the lawn of Princess Peach's castle with Luigi following behind. Mario parallel parked right next to the grey, bricked walkway to the front entrance. Luigi decided if Mario was going to act cool, then so was he. Luigi increased his speed and drifted to the left, his kart skidded to the side and bumped into Mario's kart. Both the karts were parallel to eachother. "Hehehe...guess I was off a bit..." Luigi laughed nervously, putting his gloved hand behind his green hat. Mario gave Luigi a look of anger, his mustache twitching with rage.

"Luigi! Really? Watch where you're going next time!" Mario shouted at his younger sibling, who was crouched on the ground, his hands clutching the green hat on his head.

Luigi slowly stood up and made an effort to speak, "Sorry bro, at least they're both parked." Luigi chuckled nervously. As soon as Luigi spoke, Mario's kart was halfway on the ledge, on the brink of tipping over. Unfortunately, for Luigi, it did. The kart plunged into the small body of water underneath the walkway. Mario put his hand up to his face and started walking to the front entrance. Luigi nervously went to the front entrance alongside Mario. Luigi kindly opened the door for Mario, allowing him to go in first. Luigi then took one last glance to see if anyone else was there and quickly closed the door shut. The inside of the castle was absolutely breathtaking. Small, round tables with white tablecloths on top of them covered the foyer. Toads were scattered everywhere, some were chatting, and some were sitting at a few tables having refreshments. "I don't see the princess anywhere...Do you Mario?" Luigi asked the plumber next to him.

Mario looked around and replied, "I don't see her yet Luigi, but let's split up and look around some more, were bound to find her eventually."

Luigi nodded in agreement, "That is true, but what if one of us finds her? Then What?" he asked.

"That's when we get her to come back here and have a few drinks with us," Mario replied.

"Ok, sounds good to me bro. I'll meet you back here if I find her," Luigi consented and walked off in a different direction opposite of Mario. Mario stood there for a moment, making sure Peach was definitely not in this room hiding somewhere. With one last look Mario headed off towards the first door he saw, which was Peach's room. Luigi ended up searching in the library.

(-In the library-)

"_Why did I end up in the library? Of all places, it had to be this one. Why in the world would Peach be in here_?" Luigi thought to himself. Luigi took a glance at a few books that caught his attention, all of them required him to blow away all the dust since the books never had a finger touch them in ages. One book made Luigi sick, a book by the name of "_My One True Love". _This book told the story of a boy who fell in love with his brother who had no idea that his own brother was Gay. This ended up with the boy coming out to his brother and being rejected painfully. Luigi read the story a thousand times, of course, he had to hide the book from Mario. Mario could never know about Luigi being Gay, because Luigi feared that it would end up exactly like the book. "I hate my feelings..." Luigi muttered to himself, sighing deeply while putting the book back in the shelf. "_Why can't I find the courage to tell him?" I've secretly loved him more than a brother for years, yet, I still can't do it..." _Luigi's thoughts raced through his head. He tried his best to control them and focus on the task at hand: finding Peach. Luigi walked through the halls of books before him, searching thoroughly for a sign of peach. Luigi reached the end of the library, with no Peach in sight. "I should've known Peach wouldn't be in here, might as well look in her room." Luigi started walking back to the entrance of the library, trying to keep his thoughts focused on Peach.

(-In Peach's Room-)

Mario stepped into the room, hoping the princess would be in there prepping for the party or something. Once inside, he looked around, with a quick glance around every corner of the room. "Hmmmm, doesn't seem like she's here...alright! Next room!" Mario turned around and was about to walk out of the room when he heard the turn of the doorknob. "Shoot! Gotta hide!" Mario dashed towards the bed, lied down on his stomach, and crawled underneath the bed. He positioned himself so he could see the room clearly.

(-Peach's room/Luigi's turn-)

"Ahhhh...smells nice in here, I wonder what kind of perfume she uses?" Luigi thought, his hand resting underneath his chin. "Her makeup kit is still open, I wonder if she forgot to close it?" Luigi walked over to the makeup kit on top of the desk to the side of the room. He closed the kit, and stared at the reflection in the mirror above the desk. The reflection was crisp and clear, Luigi fixed his hair with his hands for a moment and proceeded to look around the room. Mario peered under the bed, seeing Luigi looking around the room made him feel uneasy. Luigi started checking everything, when he saw that the Princess wasn't here he figured there was only one last place to check. The closet. Luigi knew he shouldn't be rummaging through the Princess's attire but he knew she wore the same thing over and over again anyway. Luigi stepped inside the unusually large closet. The contents stared at him, with the color pink snuffing out all areas of his vision. Luigi's eyes kept drifting towards the dresses. He couldn't keep his eyes off of them, actually he felt tempted to try one of them on. Knowing this as sort of taboo, he reluctantly stepped closer to the dress, nervously looking behind him to see if anyone was there. Slowly realizing no one is there, he started to take off his clothes. First came the brown boots he usually wears, then the socks. He unbuttoned his overalls and pulled them off, his shirt also slipped off with ease. This just left him with his underwear on, his tall, thin, body frame standing there mostly naked. Luigi then proceeded to take the dress off of its hanger. He put his legs through the hole meant for the head and slipped the dress over his waist. Carefully, he took one end and slid his arm through the one sleeve. Same goes with the other one, now Luigi looked like a princess. "_This feels so weird...but...I kinda like it." _He thought as he twirled around, looking at himself through the mirror in the closet. "_Maybe I should walk around a bit_." Luigi's strange thoughts intruded his mind. He walked out of the closet, and started to prance around in his new attire. Mario gasped in horror as he watched his brother look like a Princess dancing around the room. "_What the hell is he doing? That's it! I'm getting to the bottom of this!" _Mario's thoughts fueled him with courage. He crawled from underneath the bed and carefully said, "Luigi...what are you doing?" a calm tone passing from his lips. Luigi whipped his head around and shrieked. He fell to the ground and started to back up against the wall. "W-what are you doing here Mario?!" Luigi's voice trembled with fear, his eyes were staring at Mario.

Mario slowly walked towards Luigi and spoke," Luigi, I know you've done some stupid things...but why this?"

"I...uhhhh," Luigi was at a loss for words. He couldn't form a single sentence.

Mario noticed this and continued, "Luigi, is there something you're not telling me? Is it that you crossdress or something?"

Luigi found the courage to speak and replied, "Mario, I swear this is the first time I have ever done this, it looked interesting so I just decided to try it. There's something else I wanted to tell you, but I know you aren't going to like it," Mario's expression changed from confused to concerned. Mario's look told Luigi to just say it, so, he did. "Mario..." He took a deep breath, "I'm Gay."

**AN: And...that's it for chapter 1! I hope you guys don't hate me or anything for doing such a drastic change of genres, but I have been wanting to do something like this for awhile, but haven't had the courage to do so. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and make sure to post your thoughts about this so far. More chapters will be up soon. I will try to upload them as soon as possible. By the way, this is my first yaoi fanfic, so I may or may not do some sexual action, but just to be safe I am going to put this in as a mature rating because...anything can happen XD. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Be prepared to see a little fluff here and there :) and please no flames. I'm going to give a quick shout out to KittenRainbow, who miraculously came up with the idea for this chapter. So feel free to check out her stuff, and she also writes yaoi as well among other masterpieces. **

Chapter 2

Mario's eyes widened as he sputtered out those words, "You're gay?" he asked again, acting slightly more surprised.

"Y-yes…" Luigi responded, his confidence dwindling every second.

Mario regained his composure and looked more serious, almost happy all of a sudden. "Well, it's ok for you to be gay, Luigi. I'm not going to hate you for being who you are. And, this is something you can't change, so it would be pointless for me to hate you for it." Mario walked closer to Luigi and continued, "But I'm not okay with you wearing dresses for fun, so take it off," he chuckled as he thought of an earlier adventure they had together where Luigi had to wear Peach's dress. Luigi did as he was told, carefully taking off the dress so he wouldn't tear it, and then he put it back in the closet. Luigi came back out with just his light green underwear. "Ummm, Luigi... you might want to put some clothes on..." Mario muttered as he cheeks became flushed with a bright shade of pink. Noticing that he was blushing, Mario became even more embarassed, further increasing the bright, pink hue into a glowing red. Luigi noticed this almost immediately and quickly commented, "Mario, you're blushing...am I really that attractive?" he asked with a shy, innocent smile.

Mario's whole face turned a beaming red, "Er, no...it's not that you look attractive, it's just embarassing to see your own brother half naked..."

"Oh really? So, is it embarassing when I do this?" Luigi asked in a seductive tone, slowly inching his way towards his brother. Once he was closer to Mario, their faces mere inches apart, Luigi began to gently rub his hand over Mario's chest, and leaned in closer. His hot, moist breath tickled Mario's face, the warmth crawling over his skin. Luigi could see Mario blush even deeper, and guessed that he was enjoying it. So, he made a daring move, and calmly put his left hand behind Mario's neck. Then he carefully pulled Mario into a kiss, their lips locking in a passionate embrace for quite some time. Mario pulled away slowly, and began to pant heavily. "Luigi...wow...I..." he managed to say between breaths.

Luigi put a finger to Mario's lips, "Shhhh, less talk, more kiss," he kissed Mario again, but this time tried to slip his tongue in. Mario reluctantly let him in, their tongues danced in a swirling frenzy. The kiss lasted longer than they expected, with Luigi having to pull out and take another breath. "Mario...you like me don't you?" he asked, panting heavily.

Mario responded with another quick peck on the lips and then said, "I've been waiting...for you to tell me...that you were gay, because I've loved more than a brother for the longest time, but didn't know if you felt the same way..." Mario took a second to catch his breath, both of them still breathing immensely on one another.

"I'm glad...you feel that way...because that's how I feel about you..." Luigi said, his heavy breathing subsiding. He slowly slid his hand downward from Mario's chest, and all the way to his crotch. He began to rub Mario's member, caressing it and moving his hand up and down. Mario felt his member harden as Luigi kept going, still giving him small pecks on the lips while he rubbed his member. Everything was going smoothly, Mario and Luigi claimed their love for eachother and were having a blast. But they both froze as the door opened. Mario quickly pushed Luigi onto the bed and ran over to the mirror, pretending to fix his 'stache. His head turned to see Peach staring at him, and then at Luigi, who was still partially naked.

"What are you two doing in my room? The party is in the main foyer," Peach informed the two new lovers.

A bead of sweat dripped down Mario's brow, "Well, we were looking for you, and we thought you would be in your room doing your make up or something," he responded, trying to sound calm and collected.

Peach took a quick glance at Luigi half naked and asked, "Mind explaining why Luigi barely has any clothes on?" she looked at Mario menacingly, wanting answers immediately.

_"I gotta think of something fast..." _Mario thought, "Uhhhh, Luigi spilled some chuckolacola on his clothes and had to find something to change into..."

"All I have are dresses in here, you know that right, Luigi?" she asked him, getting even more suspicious.

Luigi covered his growing erection by cupping his hands over his area, blushing profusely. "Uhhh, yeah Peach. Of course I did, but I was hoping I could at least dry them off with your hairdryer." he explained.

Peach looked at the both of them again, "Alright, go ahead and use my hairdryer, it's in the second drawer on the right," she instructed, pointing over to her make up set with the mirror above it.

"Ok, thanks Peach!" Luigi yelled, waving his hand goodbye. Peach left the room while Luigi waved her out, and as soon as she left, Luigi sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness she's gone, right Mario?"

"Yeah, now let's get back to the party before they suspect anything," Mario said, opening the door to leave.

Luigi jumped off the bed and grabbed his pile of clothes, "I'll be right out, Mario. Just let me put my clothes back on."

"Alright, I'll see you out there," he replied as he shut the door.

"_Wow, I can't believe Mario feels the same way about me. It's almost like a dream...no, this has got to be reality! No way am I passing this up as a dream, it just feels to real," _Luigi thought as he finished buttoning his overalls, and headed for the door. He grasped the golden door knob, _"This is going to be the best party ever!"_ he thought, and opened the door, hoping the rest of the night will be getting even better.

**AN: Alright, remember this is my first time writing yaoi, so like I said before, please don't flame and feel free to give me advice/tips on how to improve or what to imrove on. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell happened here?!" Mario shouted, his voice barely audible due to the increased level of noise. Mario and Luigi stood outside the door; baffled and slightly confused, they pushed and shoved their way through hundreds of dancing toads.

Luigi cupped his hands over Mario's ear, "What's going on?!" he yelled, hoping Mario heard him correctly. Mario just raised his hands far apart, his palms facing upwards, and shook his head side to side. In the foyer, dozens of bright lights danced around the room, varying in different colors. There was even a disco ball shooting different colors of light all around the room. The music roared in their ear drums, and sounded a lot like the techno they heard on the radio sometimes. Both Mario and Luigi began to call out for Peach, waving their hands wildly, hoping to grab her attention. Peach miraculously saw them from above the stairs over the railing, and slowly progressed through the crowd of dancing toads to get to Mario bros. A few minutes passed and Peach finally made it to Mario and Luigi.

"Princess, what's going on?" Mario yelled in her ear.

"The rave started at 9:00 p.m, so that's what you're seeing now," she replied, pointing to the mass of dancing toads.

"Luigi looked surprised, "Wow princess, I never knew you had it in you," he shouted.

"Hey, I'm still young! I haven't even reached 30 yet! Way to be rude, Luigi!" Peach yelled, trying to not sound offended.

"Sorry, Peach," Luigi apologized, looking down at the black and white tiled floor.

"Why don't you make it up to me by showing me your moves on the dance floor," she responded, grabbing him by the overalls and dragging him into the massive crowd of toads. Mario stood there, baffled at what just happened. He watched as Luigi danced with Peach, spinning her around, dipping her low to the ground, and holding her hand. Jealousy swept across the red plumber's mind, and he ran back into Peach's room, slamming the door behind him.

_"Why do I feel like this? What is wrong with me? It's not like Luigi likes her or anything...right?" _Mario drowned himself in his own thoughts, plopping down onto Peach's bed. "I can't believe Luigi is gay," Mario chuckled for a moment, "_Hell, I might even be gay if I've liked him for so long. I just had no idea he was gay, we could've been partners when we were little if we confessed our love for each other." _

"_I wonder if Luigi is enjoying himself…" _

**-Luigi's POV- **

I can't believe the princess wanted to dance with me. I mean, it's nice and all, but I hope this doesn't change anything between us. She's a really good dancer too, I can't believe she knows all these moves. I feel like an idiot because I've been following her footwork this whole time. Maybe she hasn't noticed, or maybe she has. Well, it doesn't really matter, this techno song is almost over so I'll be able to excuse myself hopefully. As I'm dancing with her for a few more moments, the song finally ends and I immediately stop dancing. "Wow, you're a really good dancer, Peach," I complimented.

She blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Thanks Luigi."

"No problem, now I kinda have to get back to Mario, he's probably looking for me," I said, making up an excuse to get out of her sight as quick as possible. I quickly turned away and headed for her room, not even waiting for a response from her. All I wanted was to see Mario, nobody else.

**-Back to third person- **

Luigi stepped into the room, slightly surprised to see Mario on lying on the bed. "Hey, Mario, I thought you would be outside dancing or something," he inquired.

Mario stood up from his lying position on the bed, "Well, I didn't really feel like dancing…that's all."

Luigi stepped a little closer, a surprised look swept across his face. "Oh? Are you sure you weren't just jealous of me dancing with the princess? You don't have to worry so much, Mario. You're my only love, I don't like Peach. I love you," he smiled, and crawled onto the bed.

Mario began to blush profusely, "Hehe, thanks Weegee. I know I can always count on you to cheer me up," after he said this, Mario nuzzled next to Luigi, his warmth now emanating on Mario.

"Hey, Mario, are you thinking of heading back to the party at all?" Luigi asked, sitting up slightly from the bed.

"Nope," Mario replied, lying back and putting his arms behind his back.

Luigi went on top of Mario and leaned closer, "Good," he breathed, "Because we're going to be here ALL night…" Luigi whispered seductively, and passionately locked lips with Mario.

"_This is the best party ever…" _They both thought as they kissed throughout the night. Their love, eternal as the starry night in the sky, will last forever.

**AN: First yaoi fic, equals finished! Yay! I'm glad the select few that read this story enjoyed this(At least I hope you did) and I'll be writing another yaoi story soon. Feel free to tell me if I need to work on anything, because I am quite new to writing yaoi. I don't know how soon I'll have another one up, or what shipping it will be, but it will probably NettoxEnzan from the Megaman battle network series. (Kudos to anyone who know what that is :P) **


End file.
